Reni (SoW game)/Quotes
'General' *'First Meeting:' "What is it? What do you want? If this is about that newspaper subscription, I'm not interested! I never read that stupid thing anyway! Oh, that's not it? Whaaat!? You want to be friends? Don't you have any friends of your own? I'm sorry, maybe that was harsh. I'd be glad to be your friend. I might even be nice to you. My name is Renata, just call me Reni. Stop by anytime!" *'Morning:' "Um... G'morning." *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon, player. It's nice and warm outside." *'Evening:' "Can we see a pretty sunset like this in a big city?" *'Night:' "Good night. It's so late." 'Gift Opinion' *'Favorite:' "Thanks for the thought. This T-Bone Steak is... Well... it's nothing, all right." *'Loved:' "Thanks for the new gift. It's obviously... unique." *'Liked:' "Well, thank you for the thought." *'Neutral:' "Hmm... thanks..." *'Dislike:' "Ugh... T-This is embrassing!" *'Hated:' "It is... absolutely the worst! I really hate this!" *'Horror:' "Are you trying to fight with me? What's wrong with you?" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "I don't get all excited over birthdays since I'm not a little kid anymore! Thanks for giving this, though." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Darn it! You're doing that on purpose! Why do you keep giving me something like this for my birthday!?" *'Too Many Gifts:' "Enough of the gift thing!" 'Friendship' Note: The dialogues from White to Yellow friendship are the same for both male and female idols. ' ' *'White:' "Don't stand in my way!" *'Black:' "Ugh... that apartment owner... minding other people's business." *'Blue:' "As if, you idiotic satan! What's wrong with your insane imagination?" *'Purple:' "Stop bragging about being romantic!" *'Yellow:' "Huh? Player, are you happy that we are together?" *'Orange:' "Player, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" *'Teal:' "From now on, you've been taking care of me... So I guess I'm... calmer... No way, no way!! It's nothing!" *'Green:' "Don't pretend you're happy because you marry me. You just want to see how ticked off you can make me!" *'Pink:' "Ach... you shouldn't push yourself for my feeling without even thinking of your own... idiot..." *'Red:' "I'm not good at talking about my feelings... I don't know what would happen if you hadn't started to like me." *'Rainbow:' "Player, please stay with me, until the very end." ' ' *'Orange (Female/Married):' "AAACH! What's your problem?! Quit shoving!" *'Teal (Female/Married):' "What's the deal here?! Stop touching me! You're freaking me out!" *'Green (Female/Married):' "Marriage? I've never thought about it. It'll happen eventually, but I have my hands full with other stuff." *'Pink (Female/Married):' "There's.... a boy who I keep thinking about.♥ It's very distracting..." *'Red (Female/Married):' "You may be able to beat me in a race now, but I bet in a couple of years, I'll be able to beat you easily." *'Rainbow (Female/Married):' "Get a life! Don't you get it? I'm sick of looking at your face! Go away! What don't you understand about 'get lost'? Ach, player!" 'Seasonal' *'Early Spring:' "With the cherry blossoms in full bloom, spring is truly here. I've been waiting." *'Late Spring:' "You look so happy when the season is nice, player. That's what made me start to like spring season." *'Early Summer:' "I don't like summer. It's so easy to get lazy. I wonder if it has to do with my diet?" *'Late Summer:' "The summer sun is too hot, but I feel energized by all the lively plants." *'Early Autumn:' "Autumn is cooler and feels more quiet, so it's easy to pass the time. It's my favorite." *'Late Autumn:' "The autumn season will be cold, so it's good to be prepared in advance." *'Early Winter:' "The winter is cold, but try not to be hunched over all the time. Walk with good posture." *'Late Winter:' "February is almost over. It's really quick." 'Weather' *'Sunny:' "My mood doesn't soar just because the weather is nice, but it's better than rain." *'Cloudy:' "The sky looks a little gloomy, but I like overcast days like this. They calm me down." *'Rainy:' "Rainy days are annoying. But it's a welcome rain, we should be thankful." *'Snowy:' "Snow is so troublesome. It doesn't serve any purpose and makes it hard to walk. An elderly person could fall and get injured. That would be horrible." 'Festival' *'Christmas Eve:' "We're here, player. Whoa, the wind is strong at the top of mountain. Hey! Look at that! There is a shooting star! Did you make a wish, player? No? Don't say it like that. You're the one who invited me after all. Geez... I wouldn't have said yes if anyone else has asked me. Anyway, just look at the stars already. Well, today is very cold, so it's time to go back. Come on, give me your hand. The snowy path is dangerous, ya know. Hold onto me until we get all the way down." *'Christmas Invitation on 25th:' "Good morning. I stop by because today is Christmas. Wanna go out with me later?" **'Yes:' "Is that so? Well, see you inside my house at 18:00! Goodbye.♪" **'No:' "Well, I never! No, I'm sorry. I may be taking this too personally. I'm sure you'd come if you could." *'Cooking Festival:' "I entered my fish stew in the Cooking Contest. It has some bellpeppers, so it's healthy. I actually don't like fish, but I don't mind if they're cooked." *'Easter Day:' "I like to collect eggs during Easter Day." *'Fashion Contest:' "I'm really excited, but I just can't dress myself well! Can you teach me...?" *'Happy Festival:' "Ah, today is the Happy Festival, right? Events like this are always precious to me." *'Music Festival:' "Rin's piano is very melodious." *'New Year's Eve:' "The New Year's Eve is tonight. It signals the end of the year. Reflect on the past year and make the next one better." *'New Year's Day:' "I'm bracing myself for the new year. I have to make some plans..." *'Spring Festival:' "The Flower Viewing Festival starts at 15:00 in school area. You do get the chance to see a lot of blooming flowers, be sure not to miss it." *'Summer Festival:' "Even though I'm a foreigner, I really like Japanese melon bread. I find the flavor delicious." *'Winter Festival:' "Sigh... I hope the snowball doesn't hit my face in this festival... I'm not interested!" *'White Day:' "Huh? A White Day present? Um... thanks." *'Valentine's Day:' "Yo, player! Today is Valentine's Day... But just shut up and take my dessert! Hee hee! Did I surprise you? And they said good things would happen if I gave a present to the first person on this special day. And then I thought of you! So... I'm gonna go off!♥" 'Marriage Lines' Script 1 These lines are said if the player chooses to marry Reni. *'Before the Wedding:' "Don't misunderstand. I-It's not that I marry you or anything..." *'Expecting a Child:' "I'll say it so you get it, but it's not like I'm singing for our baby or anything!" *'Expecting another Child:' "I wonder if our first child would have been really lonely as an only child..." *'After Childbirth:' "Phew, what a relief!" *'First Child grows up:' "Child keeps wandering off somewhere every day. I'm really worried." *'Second Child grows up:' "Child is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Script 2 These lines are said after the male player is married, and/or after the female player is married to another bachelorette. *'Before the Wedding:' "Oh. Did you propose? Well, good luck with your marriage." *'Newlywed:' "Having someone saying you're okay as you are and being needed by that person... It was nice to have someone like that..." *'Having a Child:' "Good luck on raising the baby.♪" *'Having another Child:' "Bringing up a child is hard work. I guess it's worth it, though..." *'After Childbirth:' "Congratulations on your child." *'First Child grows up:' "So... does your child like playing?" *'Second Child grows up:' "I like kids. They're so full of curiousity and wonder." 'Rival Marriage Lines' *'While dating:' "Just to tell you that Konrad belongs to me!" *'Engaged:' "My heart is not fluttering or anything." *'After marriage:' "Konrad looks cooler than he does. That's why he's always on my case. Don't tell him I said that. I'm scared what might happen." *'Kai is born:' "Being a parent... It hasn't hit me yet." *'Kai grows up:' "Our child grows up so fast...♫" 'Other Lines' *'Ignoring Her:' "I wondered who that was, for a moment. If it isn't my suitor, player. Huh? You don't like my sarcasm? Well, after being ignored all this time, I feel like being lonely. Ach." *'Flower Jewel' **'Rejection:' "Hey, player! What's the big idea? The town's gossiping that our relationship is not high enough. Cut it out. You're embarrassing me!" **'Female Player:' "Humph. That's a nice feather, I guess." *'Player shows her a pet:' "Wow. This is very cute. Um... I really love it.♥" *'Player shows her one of the farm animals:' "Even animals are cute." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations on winning. Pretty amazing. That's really something." *'Lost a Contest:' "What the heck? Why didn't you win!?" *'Talk too Much (Male):' "Shut up already!! And shut up with the shuttin' up! Listen here, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once! You're a pest! A brat! Now, go away!!" *'Talk too Much (Female):' "Whew... What?" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes